Mike
Mike '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is known in Wii Music as Daniel. Wii Sports '''Mike is good in Boxing with a skill of 876. In Baseball he is average and has a team of Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie and Abby. His skill level is around 300. Mike plays on the Baseball teams of Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía and Rachel. In Tennis, he is a Pro, playing with Yoko, but sometimes with Ai. His skill level is 1100. Wii Sports Resort Mike is terrible in Swordplay, with a level of 101+, and he is the 7th worst. In Basketball, his team consists of Fumiko and Holly. His level is 356+, and he is really bad. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1256+. He is good at Cycling, coming 57th out of 98th. Wii Party In Wii Party, Mike is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *'Mike' is only Pro at games that relate to Tennis. *'Mike' is the Extreme Canoeist. *'Mike' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in his appearance on level 20. *'Mike' is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *In Wii Music, his name is Daniel and his favorite color there is blue. *His Japanese name is Maiku *His Wii Music name in Japanese is Danieru. *You earn his badge by making 100 edits on Guest Mii articles. *He isn't pro in any sports except Tennis and Table Tennis. He is only pro in sports that involves Tennis, like Kathrin. Gallery MikeDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Mike, as seen in the portrait 15- Mike's Team.jpg|Mike's Baseball Team Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.58 PM.png|Mike in Table Tennis Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.07.15 AM.png|Mike in Swordplay Duel IMG_2044.jpg|LilGreenYoshi against Mike in Swordplay Duel Mike.png|Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown File:Mike-WM_Art.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork, as he appears as "Daniel" All Yellow Miis.jpg|Mike with Takumi, Eduardo, David, Emily, Asami, Mia and Steph 2018-02-07 (34).png|Mike in Baseball 2018-02-09 (13).png|Mike in Boxing 20180210_074251.jpg|Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball 2018-03-02 (17).png 2018-03-13 (18).png|Mike pitching in Baseball 2018-03-13 (11).png|Mike doubling up with Ai in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-04 (8).png|Mike doubling up with Yoko in Wii Sports Tennis Smile.jpg|Mike smiling with Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, and Marco 2018-05-25 (24).png|Mike in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318744617221898986276.jpg|Another photo of Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319545079671961797120.jpg 1532134060222746642499.jpg|Another photo of Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball Badge-11-5.png|Mike's badge IMG_0431.JPG Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:American Miis